narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is an upcoming game which is being developed by CyberConnect2 and will be published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC platform. The North AmericanBandai Namco, accessed April 13th, 2014. and Japanese releases are scheduled for September 2014. The demo is presented in the 2 July 2014 in Japanese and English for Xbox 360 and PS3. Gameplay Summing playable and support, there will be 118 characters in the game,Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . including a new addition to the roster drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. The new character designed by Kishimoto is a mecha version of Naruto, which has a two-stage awakening: a three-tails transformation and a Mecha-Kurama transformation. Other characters may also have two-stage awakenings. The game will continue the story from the previous game, as well as feature a separate original story involving Mecha-Naruto. between two or three characters will be available. The game will also feature a revamped support system. There will also be a mode, that places the player in a battle against three CPUs, the goal is to collect as many orbs battle during combat, as well as new environment interactions. Another new feature, is a brand new storyline which encompasses the past of the Akatsuki and will allow the player to recruit (and even fight) the known members into the Akatsuki, with several new designs exclusively created for the game by Masashi Kishimoto, as well as 46Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . minutes of newly animated footage to go along with the storyline. The game also introduces new mechanisms of Guard Break and Counterattack, one of the slots Items can be replaced by an attack that "breaks" the guard of his opponent, a stroke is executed by holding the opponent and knocking him down and leaving him unconscious for a moment, taking a break for the player to carry out a coup that further damage the opponent. In relation to counterattack, the player will be able to overthrow it, making it, in that brief instant, helpless and preventing the use of the player's support. Another novelty is that there will be an anime cutscene entitled The Far Reaches of Hope, which will show Kushina Uzumaki interacting with Team Minato. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution will have a new battle system where players can select different types — Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening and Drive. Each character will have the option for all three types. Another new feature is called "Shinobi Customize" which allows players to customize their fighters with accessories that can change the player's appearance. The feature is available only to those who have saved data from Storm 3 on in their console. Playable Characters Support-Only Characters * Anko Mitarashi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Kidōmaru * Tayuya * Jirōbō * Sakon and Ukon * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Fū * Torune * C * Ao * Chōjūrō Playable Stages * The Wasteland at Dawn * Great Ninja War Battlefield (Day, Night, Awakening-only: Battlefield of Lava) * Konohagakure (Destroyed, Part I, Part II, Reconstruction) * Site of Planetary Devastation * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Lookup Tower * Inn Town * Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) * Land of Frost Battlefield * Great Snowfield of Iron * Samurai Bridge (On, Under) * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Amegakure (Lower, Upper) * Forest of Death * Forest of Dead Trees * Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) * Mount Myōboku * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Deidara's Hideout * Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Valley of the End (Clear Sky, Rainy) * Training Field (Day, Evening) * Great Naruto Bridge * Five Kage Summit Venue * Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Storm Cloud Ravine * Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) * Tailed Beast Ruins * Mountains' Graveyard * Crashing Waves Coast * Stalagmite Cave * Kamui's Dimension * Shinobi World Tournament Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Eternal Rivals (Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (Third Raikage and A) * Kekkei Tōta (Mū and Ōnoki) * Love Relayed (Fourth Kazekage and Gaara) * Past Mizukage (Second Mizukage and Mei Terumī) * Naruto in Hand (Mecha-Naruto, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki) * Orange-Colored Brilliance (Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze) * Parent and Child (Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki) * Boys on the Battlefield (Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito) * Past Hokage (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Danzō Shimura) * Five Kage Team Combat (Tsunade, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * A–B Combo (A and Killer B) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju) * Eternal Strife (Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju) * God and Angel (Pain and Konan) * Artists (Deidara and Sasori) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu and Hidan) * Akatsuki (Pain, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi) * Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake) * The Sand Siblings (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * Secret Lovers (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga) * Acknowledged Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B) * Leaf Peers (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga * The Truth of the uchiha sasuke uchiha and tobi * All boys sasuke uchiha and sai * Taka and Hebi sasuke uchiha and orochimaru Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock‎) * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Release: Hurricane Lightning) * Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze (True: Supreme Ultimate Rasengan) * Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze * Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino (Sexy Shuriken Technique) * Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi * Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga * Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) * Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha (Turbulent Four Seasons) * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) * Might Guy and Rock Lee * Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi * Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari (Scorching Heat — Sand Binding Coffin) * Killer B and A * Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya * Deidara and Sasori (Collaboration: Ultimate Art) * Hidan and Kakuzu * Pain and Konan (Fiery Paper Star of God) * Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha (Heavenly Insertion Hammering Star) * Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito * Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha * Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju * Sasuke uchiha and tobi * Sasuke uchiha and danzo * Sasuke uchiha and sai * sasuke uchiha and orochimaru Customization Items Players are able to customize their characters with various items unlocked throughout the game.http://www.shonengamez.com/2014/07/03/naruto-storm-revolution-customize-items/ * Mental Stone * Butterfly Net * Butterfly Hair Ornament * Insect Cage * Demon’s Horn * Demon’s Wing * Demon’s Tail * White Cat Ears * Black Cat Ears * White Cat Tail * Black Cat Tail * White Rabbit Ears * Black Rabbit Ears * White Rabbit Tail * Black Rabbit Tail * Fox Ears * Candy Apple * Festival Fan * Uchiha Fan * Uzumaki Fan * Ogre’s Horn * Thunder God’s Drums * Metal Rod * Kabuki Piece * Naruto’s Scroll * Gama-chan * Memory Bell * Stuffed Pakkun * Stuffed Eagle * Demon Wind Shuriken * Shoulder Strapped Sheath * Konan’s Hair Ornament * Paper Flower Bouquet * Paper Shuriken * One-Tail (Young) * Two-Tails (Young) * Three-Tails (Young) * Four-Tails (Young) * Five-Tails (Young) * Six-Tails (Young) * Seven-Tails (Young) * Eight-Tails (Young) * Nine-Tails (Young) * Red Lantern * Feather Fan * Seal * Six-Layered Scroll * Nunchucks * Jiraiya’s Scroll * Contract Scroll * Wooden Tag * Bag * Sakura’s War Axe * Three-Layered Scroll * Stuffed Tonton * Stuffed Gamakichi * Stuffed Gamatatsu * Stuffed Gerotora * Stuffed Toad * Stuffed Ninja Tortoise * Mini-Katsuyu * Training-kun * Immobile Kakashi Doll * Ichiraku Noodle Carrier * Stuffed Deer * Stuffed Ibuse * Model Golem * Shichiseiken * Benihisago * Bashōsen * Cursed Doll * Bank Attach * A's Case * Hokage Hat * Raikage Hat * Mizukage Hat * Tsuchikage Hat * Kazekage Hat * Ichiraku Ramen Banner * Secret Scroll * Storage Battery * Backpack 1 * Backpack 2 * Water Canister * First Aid Kit * Collapsible Umbrella * 1000 Ryō Box * 3-Stringed Lute * Large Sword * War Axe * Executioner’s Blade * Katana * Giant Shuriken * Stuffed Denka * Stuffed Hina * Stuffed Kamatari * Sakura’s Hair Ornament * Red Hair Ornament * Blue Hair Ornament * Yellow Hair Ornament * Green Hair Ornament * Black Rimmed Eyeglasses * Red Rimmed Eyeglasses * Spiral Eyeglasses * Sunglasses * Party Sunglasses * Eye Patch * Tengu Mask * One-Tail’s Tail * Two-Tails’ Tail * Three-Tails’ Tail * Four-Tails’ Tail * Five-Tails’ Tail * Six-Tails’ Tail * Seven-Tails’ Tail * Eight-Tails’ Tail * Nine-Tails’ Tail * Stuffed Sharingan Crow * Grim Reaper’s Mask * Bug Pot * Tazuna’s Hat * Hiruko’s Mask * Hiruko’s Tail * Akatsuki’s Red Cloud * Naruto Roll * Radio Cassette Recorder * Spider War Bow * Firewood * Hard Candy * Tsuru-Kame * Short Sword * Adamantine Nyoi * Bee’s Sword Sheath * Butterfly Wings * Funny Mask * Scorching Style: Dehydrating Death * Fireball * Paper Slapper * Fan * Snake’s Tail * Two-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Three-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Four-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Five-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Six-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Seven-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Eight-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Nine-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Mysterious Man’s Mask * Nine-Tails’ (6 Tails) Mask * White Lantern * Way of Jashin Pendant * Tri-color Dumplings * Nine-Tails’ Seal Tag * Paper Bomb * Seal Tag * Paper Balloon * Paper Crane * Windmill * Make-Out Tactics * Sai’s Drawing Book * Stuffed Fukasaku * Stuffed Shima * Anbu Mask 1 * Anbu Mask 2 * Anbu Mask 3 * Anbu Mask 4 * Anbu Mask 5 * Anbu Mask 6 * Anbu Mask 7 * Anbu Mask 8 * Yamato’s Anbu Mask * Kakashi’s Anbu Mask * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 1 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 2 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 3 * Haku’s Mask * Tobi’s Mask (Great Ninja War) * Tobi’s Mask * Kakuzu’s Water Style Mask * Kakuzu’s Lightning Style Mask * Kakuzu’s Fire Style Mask * Kakuzu’s Wind Style Mask * Toy Mask 1 * Toy Mask 2 * Toy Mask 3 * Toy Mask 4 * Toy Mask 5 * Stuffed Manda * Stuffed Aoda * Stuffed Six Paths Panda * Stuffed Six Paths Dog * Stuffed Six Paths Rhino * Stuffed Six Paths Bird * Stuffed Six Paths Chameleon * Samurai Doll * Gedō Statue Doll * Stuffed Failed Tailed Beast Form * Kakashi Doll * Naruto Doll * Sasuke Doll * Sakura Doll * Ino Doll * Shikamaru Doll * Chōji Doll * Neji Doll * Lee Doll * Tenten Doll * Kiba Doll * Shino Doll * Hinata Doll * Mecha-Naruto Doll Downloadable Content Costumes Pre-Order Costumes * Naruto Uzumaki (Samurai costume) (Sasuke outfit) * Sasuke Uchiha (Samurai costume) (Naruto outfit) * Sakura Haruno (Samurai costume) Summer Clothes * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga Gallery PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」ティザーPV|Teaser Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ninja World Tournament Trailer|Trailer PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第3弾PV|Second Trailer File:Naruto_Shippuden_"Sun_Storm"_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_-_Trailer|Sun Storm Trailer File:PS3 Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第4弾PV|Fourth Trailer Characters Kakuzu UNSR.png|Kakuzu NSUNRHidan.png|Hidan NUNSRDeidara.png|Deidara Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori External Link * Official Japanese Website References